


"Water Lily"

by Aisriel (Dvinegypsy)



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvinegypsy/pseuds/Aisriel
Summary: **WARNING** This is the lesbian alternate ending to "Tiger Lily." If you want the Matt/Kitty ending DO NOT READ THIS ONE. If you do read it, please don't criticize the pairing. The pairing is the point.





	1. Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Chapter 5 for "Tiger Lily".
> 
> Sweeter & Sweeter  
> Alex Parks
> 
> One touch intense as pain on my lips  
> You laid it bold, I am told of you  
> You show me, I want you  
> So take me
> 
> You make me sweat  
> My body weeps for you  
> Sweeter and sweeter  
> Trembling but still I stole my breath and you
> 
> I fell with ease onto  
> Your floor, you're there  
> Embrace me  
> Its like you knew
> 
> You make me sweat  
> My body weeps for you  
> Sweeter and sweeter  
> Trembling but still I stole my breath and you
> 
> I listen hard, we'd be the same  
> I realize the point of my life  
> I hold you so close  
> So close I won't let go, I don't want to
> 
> You make me sweat  
> My body weeps for you  
> Sweeter and sweeter  
> Trembling but still I stole my breath and you
> 
> You make me sweat  
> My body weeps for you  
> Sweeter and sweeter  
> Trembling but still I stole my breath and you  
> And you and you and you
> 
> Songwriters: Greg Wells / Alex Parks

“Don’t stop,” Kitty pleaded and, mercifully, she did not. Surveying the pre-Raphaelite painting laid out before her, Cara rhythmically and purposefully stoked the fire in Kitty’s core. Finally, her breath coming in gasps and her legs trembling, she shattered, muffling her cries with the very blanket that smelled so like the big lawman she loved.

Breathing heavily, Kitty collapsed face down onto her bed. Cara, bringing her fingers to her lips, unabashedly savored her handiwork, a look of pure hunger unfolding on her face. Tracing her fingers lightly along her bottom lip, she smiled to herself before reaching for the laces of Kitty's corset.

 “You must be sweltering in this,” she said provocatively, nimbly loosening Kitty's laces. Her words were met with a quiet chuckle. Calculatingly, she traced her fingertips down Kitty’s neck and back, planting slow, wet kisses that she blew cool in their wake. “Sit up,” Cara urged. Rolling over, Kitty complied. Her face was flushed and radiant, and she eyed Cara without a hint of embarrassment. Getting to her knees, she raised her arms so Cara could peel the stifling garment from her glistening body. Once Cara had freed her from her corset, Kitty regarded her thoughtfully. Gorgeous and thoroughly nude, Kitty beckoned her, passing her tongue over her bottom lip, as she deliberately moved further back, patting the spot in front of her invitingly.

“Turn around and sit down,” Kitty commanded, in her naturally sultry tone. She noted the endearing sparkle which flashed in Cara's eyes as she hastened to obey, turning, and sitting on the edge of the bed between Kitty's thighs. Taking Cara’s corset laces into her hands, Kitty deftly plucked at them while breathing in the perfumed scent of her hair and neck, just below her ear. Gently trailing her fingers down Cara’s neck and shoulders, Kitty placed slow, burning kisses on each of her shoulder blades before raising her arms, and effortlessly lifting Cara’s corset over her head. Reaching up, Kitty began to loose Cara's hair from its pins one by one. Each tendril tickled her back as it fell in undulating shafts of glinting shadow, which Kitty leisurely slid over Cara's shoulder as she continued her work. It was just as they had learned at the Gilded Lily, and was deliciously, achingly sensual, thought Cara, closing her eyes and steadying her breath. This wasn't something that happened during normal assignations and she knew it. Cara purposely rested her hands upon Kitty's knees, on either side of her own, and delighted in it. Drawing a deep breath, she lightly dragged her nails from Kitty’s knees up her velvety thighs and, raising her hands higher, she leaned back, tangling her fingers in what she knew were the flickering embers of Kitty’s silken hair. Kitty exhaled softly near her ear, raising goosebumps on Cara's skin from the combination of sensations, and the elicit thoughts now racing through her mind. As she trailed her hands down Cara's back Kitty felt the plethora of tiny bumps raising beneath her fingertips. With a small smile, she brought her left arm up Cara's side, sliding it beneath her arm and around her front. Cupping her breasts and caressing each taut nipple in turn, Kitty skillfully tormented her, Cara's breath catching in her throat between whimpering exhalations. Kissing the side of her neck and holding her, her left arm wrapped around her chest, Kitty sensually brought her right hand down between Cara’s thighs.

“Cara,” Kitty whispered knowingly into her ear, a smirk spreading across her face, “you've been enjoying this," she teased. "...In fact, I'd say you’ve enjoyed this almost as much as I have." Cara’s only answer was a low moan, strangled from her delicate throat by the fingers expertly playing at the apex of her thighs. Lowering her arms and leaning her head back against Kitty's shoulder, Cara turned her face against Kitty’s warm cheek, her lips grazing her skin as she spoke.

“Actually, I've enjoyed it more,” she managed to quip, her voice low and dripping with need.

“Oh?” Kitty questioned, the surprise evident in her voice.

“Being given the privilege of touching you was enough to bring me…,” she revealed, trailing off, "...twice."

Kitty was flattered and, if she were to be completely honest with herself, aroused beyond measure. Leaning her head to the side and moving Cara’s face so that she could look into her eyes, she kissed her. It was a languid, scorching kiss drenched in flagrant desire.

“If I fall short of the fantasy,” Kitty began, her voice husky and amused, “you’ll be sure to let me know, won’t you?” With Kitty’s hands still holding her body in every intimate way possible, and a look of mock-concern gracing Kitty’s beautiful face, Cara swallowed hard, trying for an answer. Opening her mouth to speak, her lips mere inches from Kitty’s, their eyes locked. After what seemed like an eternity of studying Cara’s exquisite face as, lips parted, she helplessly struggled to frame a reply, Kitty pushed into her, her ministrations arching Cara’s back, bringing her lips to Kitty’s in one fluid motion. Any words Cara might have had in mind were replaced by a low, throaty moan which Kitty’s warm mouth eagerly stifled.


	2. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter 6 for "Tiger Lily."
> 
> Adore  
> Alex Parks
> 
> Lose me, do you see me?  
> Round and round once more  
> I do adore you
> 
> Are you beneath me? I see you  
> Release me, pain's a bore  
> But you live inside me  
> Feel it once again
> 
> When I know you're hurting know your selfish ways  
> Won't you risk yourself for me, 'cause I'm an unwanted release  
> Release,  
> Are you  
> Feeling once again
> 
> You bruised me, I felt you leave  
> Not my fault that I fell so hard onto you  
> Did I scare you?  
> Are you my phantom girl?  
> When I see you I ache  
> When I feel you await  
> Have you heard I adore you
> 
> I feel it once again  
> And I know you're hurting, know your selfish way  
> Won't you risk yourself for me? 'cause I'm an unwanted release  
> Release  
> Are you
> 
> Are you?  
> Are you?  
> Living safe and sound  
> Try and lay you down  
> 'cause I can't get around  
> I feel it once again  
> And I know you're hurting know your selfish way  
> Won't you risk yourself for me 'cause I'm an unwanted release  
> Release  
> Are you?
> 
> Lose me,  
> Do you,  
> See me?
> 
> Songwriters: Alex Parks / Greg Wells

Cara wasn’t really sure what she felt, as she stared at Kitty’s sleeping form in the lamp light. There was a tightness in her chest, which sprang from the understanding that this would all have to end when the marshal returned to Dodge City…whenever that was. Studying Kitty’s sleeping face, she wasn’t sure what she wanted, other than more of her; more of her time, more of her magnificent body, more of her generous soul, more of her guarded heart, just _more._ It was a feeling she had never felt before, a feeling that made her ache with longing. She was very sure that not seeing Kitty this way and never being with her like this again was the furthest thing from what she wanted, but Kitty had already made it clear that there was no place for her. After all, Kitty had told her that she loved Matt Dillon, and that there could never be more between she and Cara because of it. Yet, she’d still brought Cara into her bed and, after she herself had been left thoroughly sated and breathless, Kitty had made love to her as if she were the only other human being on the planet worth spending her time with. They were both very experienced as working girls, but Cara couldn’t remember the last time she had enjoyed an assignation as much as this one. Perhaps it was because she had never enjoyed one quite as much as this. As she watched Kitty sleep, she realized that she never wanted to leave this room, the weight of that knowledge slowly crushing her. How long would Kitty let this go on between the two of them? Until the marshal came back? Longer? While she was entirely sure that Matt Dillon had his merits, she was not his staunchest supporter. How could she be? He had the only thing that she wanted, the only thing in the entire world worth having, Cara realized, swallowing hard, and he wasn’t even there to enjoy her. The lamp light shown through Kitty’s hair, warming its copper strands in the darkness, making its sparkling embers dance with each intake of breath. How could anyone go off for weeks or months and leave this gorgeous woman alone to fend for herself in one of the most dangerous lines of work in town? Sure, she could take care of herself, _most of the time_ , fire goddess that she was, but what about the other times? Didn’t her big marshal worry about leaving her here, with all these men, in a pleasure palace, of all places? Why didn’t he just marry her? It isn’t as if Kitty would have turned him down. Of course, Cara thought to herself, smirking, it wasn’t one of these men whom Kitty had chosen as her bedfellow last night. She had chosen her. From all of the options a beautiful woman like Kitty Russell undoubtedly had available, she'd chosen her. The thought of having to share her or of losing her all together when the marshal eventually returned made Cara’s chest ache.   

“Cara?” Kitty murmured, stirring from sleep.

“Mmmm?” Cara replied, still cataloguing everything she could about the flame-haired being still lying in her arms. She was even attractive when she yawned, Cara thought, a small, private smile spreading across her very serious-looking countenance.

“Honey, you have to go,” Kitty said groggily. “The other girls will notice if you stay here over night,” she explained. “It’s better if you leave now, while everyone is asleep.”

Though she had expected it, Kitty’s words still felt like a punch in the gut. The adoration in Cara’s eyes gradually shifted to a deep sadness, tinged with anger. Looking away, she gathered her thoughts, and rounded on Kitty.

“Why? Do you think he’ll come back tonight?” Cara said evenly, leveling a defiant gaze in Kitty’s direction. “You wouldn’t want him to find me here, would you?” Comprehension and alarm passing in quick succession across Kitty’s face, she reached for Cara, gently smoothing the dusky tendrils framing the look of hurt on her lovely face.

“You knew this couldn’t be more,” she said softly, perceiving the twinge in her own chest at having to verbalize it. She’d never intended to hurt the girl. In fact, she’d thought it safer to pass the night with someone from the trade. She’d clearly misjudged Cara and was now desperately wondering if she’d live to regret it. She wanted to ease her pain, but couldn’t think of a way to comfort her, not any way that wouldn’t make their parting worse, that is.  

“Well, he isn’t here, you know,” Cara spat, “and he should be.”

“I know,” Kitty replied, returning her gaze with a look of profound concern, her blue eyes sparkling.

“He doesn’t deserve you, Kitty,” Cara whispered, looking into her eyes with deep sincerity.

“I know…,” Kitty whispered, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Taking Kitty’s face into her hands, she planted an infinitesimally slow, wet kiss on her soft lips. Kitty returned the kiss tenderly, sighing when she decided she should pull away, for both their sakes.

“Cara, you really must go,” she said, more firmly this time. “Your wages for the evening are here on the nightstand,” she added, motioning from the bed to the table beside her. Cara rose, seemingly to collect the money from the table. Touching each coin with care, she counted them. It was a complete night’s wages, the price of a full-evening upstairs rendezvous, plus some. Kitty had been more than generous in her consideration of the value of Cara’s time. It was extravagant, and to Cara’s utmost surprise, it made her feel tawdry and cheap. Turning, she sauntered to the chair where her dress lay next to Kitty’s, and began to pull it on over her head. Once it was mostly secured, she fished a few more coins out of a secret pocket, grabbed her shoes, and made her way back to Kitty.

“Seeing as I got so much more out of this than you did, I wouldn't dream of accepting your money,” she said, staring down at Kitty from her standing position of power, the expression in her eyes like the ocean raging in a tempest. “In fact,” she continued, pointedly sucking her teeth, “…by my reckoning, I’m the one who owes _you_ for your services,” she said scathingly. Dropping a fistful of coins unceremoniously onto the bed next to the woman she now perceived that she loved, Cara turned on her heels, leaving before hot tears could fall onto her cheeks, Kitty calling quietly after her.   


	3. Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter 7 for "Tiger Lily."
> 
> Moment  
> Alex Parks
> 
> You look at me  
> I can see  
> You through  
> What you do to me?
> 
> Aching for you to stop  
> Yearning for all that you've got
> 
> Don't you break on me  
> I need you to stay  
> Right by me  
> Still touching
> 
> You look, I watch  
> But I can't reach  
> Want to hold your hand so desperately
> 
> Don't know who you are  
> And we standing  
> Stop
> 
> You look, I watch  
> But I can't reach  
> Want to hold your hand so desperately
> 
> Don't you break on me  
> I need you to stay  
> Right by me  
> Still touching  
> Don't leave
> 
> Songwriters: Alex Parks / Greg Wells

Kitty awoke around midday in a decidedly foul mood. Taking in her visage in the looking glass, her eyes still puffy and red-rimmed, only further solidified her feeling that today would be a most trying day. She was tired of missing Matt, tired of worrying about him, tired of not hearing from him, but she couldn’t keep him off her mind no matter how hard she tried. It had been over a month since he left for Hayes City and she’d not heard a peep from him…and then there was Cara. The words she’d hurled at Kitty the night before had stung more than she cared to admit. Next to Matt, in a relatively short time Cara had become her refuge from the din of the saloon when she needed quiet, her confidant in matters of business, and her muse when her bed was too lonely and cold to suffer any longer. She knew that Cara was a good girl, caring, thoughtful and honest, like herself. As such, she also knew that Cara would never have told her those things had she not been both deeply hurt by her rejection, and inherently sure that her words about her relationship with Matt Dillon were true. She had cried herself to sleep after Cara had stormed out of her room without a backward glance, but she wasn’t sure if her torment had been over the loss of Cara, the loss of Matt, or the loss of both. Maybe it was because she felt so terribly alone? Sure, she had Doc, but she couldn’t tell him about the true nature of her relationship with Cara, that she was so much more to her than just a friend. Doc was like her father and very supportive of her ‘arrangement’ with Matt. She hated this newfound feeling of helplessness that had suddenly consumed her life, a life that she normally ran with absolute control through sheer force of will.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

She’d been cross, gradually becoming less and less irritated and more concerned when Cara didn’t initially show up for her shift at the Long Branch later that night. Nursing her drink, Kitty looked around the barroom, smiling here and there at her patrons, while surreptitiously stealing glances at the swinging doors. After procuring her second whiskey from Sam, Kitty began to loosen up, easing into the idea that perhaps neither Cara, nor Matt would grace her with their presence tonight. It was then that Cara strode in through the front doors with a well-dressed man on each arm and a beautiful smile on her face. Tittering at some unheard joke, she waded between the tables, taking time with each patron, from cowhand to banker. She paid Kitty no mind as she flitted about the room, holding nearly all of the Long Branch’s patrons in her sway. Cara was stunning this evening, more beautiful than she’d ever seen her before, Kitty perceived through furtive glances. She was practically poured into a floor-length dress of midnight blue. It was adorned with black lace, tiny crystals, and clung to her every slight curve. Kitty’s mouth went dry at the memory of the smooth, white curves that dark fabric concealed. Clearing her throat and her head, she resolutely hauled her attention back to the solitaire game arrayed on the table before her. Well, Kitty thought, Cara definitely didn’t look as though she’d cried herself to sleep last night. She was radiant, her lustrous black hair fastened with crystal-embellished pins that glinted handsomely in the light. The men in the room were practically all over her, Kitty noted, stealing another sly peek. Cara smiled sweetly at them all, twirling free of their embraces when necessary, whenever their attentions became too bold or insistent. This was the first time Kitty could remember being unhappy that one of her girls was getting so much male attention. It was very good for business and what was good for business was good for her. Yet, she knew that Cara would be taking one or two of them upstairs with her tonight, and she was surprised to apprehend that this knowledge vexed her. Taking another sip of her rye, she traced the rim of her glass, silently pondering how she would overcome this maddening obstacle. Cara was simply doing the job she was hired to do. As such, Kitty was fully aware that she had no right to place any expectations or limitations upon what Cara did in her private time for extra money. Cara sold drinks, loads of them, and that’s all that Kitty should have been concerning herself with. Hearing Cara laugh with the banker who’d come in on her arm, Kitty looked up from her cards, and chewed her bottom lip irritably. It was entirely ridiculous of her to feel this way, she decided. She was still Cara's boss, but she didn’t own her. Her chest tightened at the idea that she could have... _owned_ her, that is, had she been willing to give up on her years with Matt Dillon. No woman was a possession, but it had sure felt that way last night in her room. Cara had yielded to her in every way possible, the recollection of which was so titillating, she rubbed her thighs together under the table in subconscious physical response. Downing the final sip of her drink, Kitty rose, sauntering over to the bar to ask Sam for another before making her way into her backroom office. If Cara were to take men upstairs tonight it would without a doubt bother her, she reasoned. The situation being as it was, she didn’t have to watch. Sighing, she sat at her desk, resting her face in her hands. It wasn’t long before she heard a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Kitty grumbled, without looking up.

“I thought you might like a little company, ensconced back here, all by your lonesome,” drawled a pretty voice at the door. Kitty snorted derisively.

“What’s it to you?” she fired back. When her words met no response, Kitty raised her face from her hands to properly regard Cara’s glorious figure in her office doorway. She looked divine…divine and wounded. After a deep breath and a long pause, Kitty relented.

“Come in, and close the door,” she commanded, in a stern tone.

“Kitty, I’m sorry for what I said,” Cara murmured softly. “I’m also sorry that I’ve ignored you all night. It’s just…," averting her gaze, "I can’t look at you without…,” she trailed off as, once again, her ocean-colored eyes regarded Kitty's striking visage.

“Fair enough,” Kitty said, meaningfully returning her intense stare. “So…why all the men? Seems as if you’ve got something to prove,” she hinted. Cara’s brow furrowed in response. “Well, you will be taking a few of them upstairs tonight, won’t you? You’re certainly dressed for it.” Kitty was being callous, but she couldn’t keep the words out of her mouth or the edge off of her tone.

“And what if I am?” Cara hurled back at her, seditiously. Kitty, rising from her chair, traversed the wooden floor to where Cara stood in front of the closed door. Standing directly in front of her, she slid her left hand deftly past Cara’s hip, locking the door in one swift motion while simultaneously casting a look at Cara that dared her to protest.

“What if I take them _all_ upstairs, Kitty Russell? What would you do then?” Cara was openly toying with her now, Kitty perceived, and it infuriated her. Why was she so angry that a working girl wanted to work, for goodness sake?! Grabbing her abruptly around the waist she wrestled Cara until she had her backed up against the office desk and, pushing her down rather roughly into a sitting position, she placed her left hand behind Cara’s neck, and kissed her ardently. As their tongues and lips warred, both women stopped fighting in short order. While Cara was distracted by this unexpected, blindingly passionate kiss, Kitty gathered her skirts into her right hand and raised them to her waist, before grabbing her bloomers and yanking them to the floor. Shocked and gasping, Cara came up for air.

“Kitty! What are you doing?” Cara practically hissed into her captor’s waiting mouth.

“I don’t like sharing,” Kitty exhaled, biting Cara’s lip gently. “If you’re determined to take them _all_ to your room tonight, I’ll just be sure to have you myself  _first_." Her voice was as low and sexy as Cara had ever heard it. With Cara’s arms wrapped around her, Kitty trailed burning kisses down her neck and heaving bosom as she lowered her onto the desk behind until her head hung slightly over the other side. Placing wet kisses all along her inner thighs, Kitty savored the softness of them, before lightly biting her. Cara yelped, and Kitty kissed atop of where she’d branded her, knowing that it wouldn’t show until after close of business. Smiling to herself, Kitty buried her supple, burgundy-painted lips into Cara's wetness and made her writhe until, shuddering, she’d cried out her name faintly in muted release.   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome.


End file.
